


Soggy Biscuit

by Chogelvan (Vogelchan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, REALLY GROSS, Soggy Biscuit, magic trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelchan/pseuds/Chogelvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat on the floor in a near-circle, exchanging glances with a variety of emotions struck upon their faces. Between the three on the floor lay a biscuit. The magic trio plays a game of soggy biscuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soggy Biscuit

They sat on the floor in a near-circle, exchanging glances with a variety of emotions struck upon their faces. Arthur was never one to hide his emotions and wore them clearly on his face. As such, the other two could see the expression of concern, nerves, and disgust blended together in a scowl. Dimitri's expression was not so negative yet his blank-face differed so much from his usual cheery look that it spoke volumes what was on his mind. Lukas, on the other hand, made no reaction at all in regards to what lay in the middle of them and what they were going to do.

Between the three on the floor lay a biscuit.

It was Lukas who finally broke the silence to unzip his pants with a small grunt of boredom. Arthur and Dimitri quickly followed suit, not wanting to be left behind. Underwear was pulled down and dicks pulled out in a frantic hurry.

It was a mess remembering who it was who had brought up the idea to play this game. Maybe it was Dimitri considering his sexual nature. Maybe it was Lukas in passing as a joke the other two latched onto. Maybe it had come from Arthur, as it was a British game. Most accurately, it would have been a mixture of the three and one thing leading to another until they found themselves here.

If in a normal situation they found themselves all with their and dicks out, they may have stopped for a moment to compare sizes. Now, it was a race to rub themselves off as quickly as they could.

Arthur was doubled over, eyes squeezed together tightly as if it may help in some way, and furiously pumping his hand up and down. There was no way he was going to finish last. Dimitri too was rubbing hard and fast, but with not as much endeavour as Arthur.

Lukas was simply idly running his fingers up and down slowly with one hand. His other hand slid up his shirt and he rubbed his thumb over his nipple, eliciting a small groan of pleasure from himself. He rubbed, squeezed, and tugged at his member but only in small doses. It seemed as if he were more focused on the quality of his touches than the quantity. His eyes wandered over to the other two, watching as they performed. He could feel his heart racing and pleasure building up in his abdomen.

Lukas slowly crawled forward on his knees and leant over the biscuit. With just a few more strokes he reached his climax and with a high, erotic moan he released a pool of sticky white cum right on top of the biscuit.

Dimitri faltered in his masturbating to blink in disbelief as he stared at Lukas.

He exclaimed, "How the heck did you finish already! You were barely touching yourself!"

Lukas scooted back to his spot in the circle, a smirk upon his face. He shrugged and said, "Voyeurism. Exhibitionism."

"Kinky wanker. Literally," Arthur commented, not stopping his frantic rubbing.

Now it was just down to Arthur and Dimitri. Both seemed equally determined to not be last and yet both showed equal progress. They took a while longer than Lukas and used none of the finer techniques Lukas had used. Their actions simply consisted of rubbing and panting.

Only a little while more had passed before either of them moved. It was Arthur, getting up onto his knees and scooting a foot towards the biscuit.

"No, no!" Dimitri cried out helplessly.

Arthur came onto the biscuit, adding to the volume on top of it. His eyes lit up triumphantly and he turned to Dimitri, grinning sadistically.

"Mm, so, should we let him finish?" Lukas asked, "Or get right to it?"

"Let me finish! Let me finish!" Dimitri cried out uselessly.

Arthur shook his head and pulled his pants back up, zipping them up, "Nah. Let's make him do it now."

Dimitri shook his head, crying out, "No! I… I change my mind. I don't want to play anymore."

Lukas grabbed a hold of the biscuit, picking it up, "You can't back out."

He went to pass the biscuit to Dimitri but Dimitri stood up quickly. He shoved his dick back into his pants hurriedly.

"No! Fuck you guys."

Arthur grabbed a hold of Dimitri's ankles, preventing him from running off.

Lukas stood up slowly and calmly and stepped over towards Dimitri. He offered out the biscuit on his hand and demanded, "Eat it."

"Oh god, I'm gonna throw up," Dimitri gagged.

Arthur let out a scoff, "Come on, Dimitri. We all know you eat cum every day."

"Not on a gross soggy biscuit. And not from you two," Dimitri argued, dry retching at the thought.

Lukas frowned, getting more firm in his tone, "Eat it."

Another involuntary gag from Dimitri.

"Eat. It. Open your mouth I will put it in for you."

Dimitri let out a whine, giving in as he realised there was no way out of this. He opened his mouth, just wide enough for Lukas to put the biscuit in. Lukas promptly shoved the front half of the biscuit into Dimitri's mouth.

Dimitri bit down and chewed slowly and unsurely. He felt sick to his stomach but knew that if he were to spit it out Lukas would simply shove the other half in. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak only to have this other half shoved in. This half went quicker than the first.

Arthur looked up, slightly impressed, "He ate it all?"

"He ate it all," Lukas confirmed with a nod.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick," Dimitri wheezed, the taste still in his mouth.

Lukas ignored Dimitri and turned to Arthur, "Can we play Dungeons and Dragons now?"

Arthur stood up and walked off, "Yeah sure."

Dimitri let out a whine, following the two, telling himself mentally that if the topic of Soggy Biscuit ever came up again to refuse.


End file.
